User talk:Itachou
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sulcher's Pass page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Selty (Talk) 19:12, November 19, 2009 Heartwood Bow Pic I'm not sure there is a need for such an enormous double illustration. After all, it's not a Heartwood Bow ad or something :) It's an encyclopaedic article: illustrations are tangential to its main purpose -- providing technical information. Let's keep it that way. I think it would be better to remove the illustration on the left. IN 14:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Removed a statement regarding Heartwood Bow being the best bow in DAA. Both Misery and Bregan's Bow definitely outclass it for a Dex-based archer due to CriticalRange property bonus. IN 14:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) IN 14:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting pages to existing ones Hey! In the future, contact an administrator rather than copy/pasting the information for pages that you cannot move. It keeps the history of contributions and contributors in the correct page. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 01:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Templar heraldy I haven't seen the version you've uploaded anywhere else. Licensing mentions you uploaded it, does this mean you made it? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :moved from User talk:D-day :Hello my friend ;) :Yes, it's me who did it, basing on the original image. I handle a little photo editing and vectorization software (I think you've seen since my mainly contributions in the Wiki are images). I think to creates for others heraldry in the future, if of course this doesn't bother you. :Nice day to you D-day and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 16:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not really my place to say if it's okay or not to do that, although I personally prefer official pictures. Before you create and pload more, I suggest that you create a forum post for feedback regarding that. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ha? Strange, each Wiki that I created vectorize reproduction such in The Vault for the Followers of the Apocalypse or Deus Ex Wiki, for example the Illuminati have never said that, on the contrary, every wiki uses vectorized version (Wikipedia, Wookieepedia, The Vault, Deus Ex Wiki, Combine OverWiki etc.), they are much better than the original with a higher final rendering, of course being careful to have almost exactly the same model in the end. Here for the Templar heraldry, the comparison of the old and new image, it's the same but higher and better http://img814.imageshack.us/img814/7991/454867678.png. Finally, is this really necessary =(? If the result is not good, I don't post it don't worry. Itachou [~talk~] 23:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Not all wikis work the same way. I wasn't there in the very beginning of this wiki, so I don't know about its stance on reworked pictures versus original ones (in regards to any picture that can be vectorized), but I do not see anything regarding that on editing guidelines. All I'm saying is to ask for feedback on the forums before creating and uploading more images, since you intend to do it for more pictures. There's no policy that you can't do it, but the changes that you're making may warrant one, since it's not restricted to just the heraldry symbols, e.g., icons for Dragon Age II (since they're fairly minimal). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ho no, I'll made only the heraldry and not games images or icons, only the image that are part of the Dragon Age universe and not a specific game, and a few, not all just the ones I like. I see what you think now, yes remake games images and icons would be a folly. Otherwise, I'll ask an administrator for what he thinks ;). Thanks and good evening my friend, see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 00:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Valos Atredum image Itachou, I have a friend who sent this to me. He lives overseas, but I'll ask him the method for you. - Markio21 (talk) 15:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I must apologize, Itachou. My friend has got this image from a site he visits ( http://dragonageunivers.blogspot.com/ ) and does not know how to edit the images himself. The site's in french if you care to look at it. - Markio21 (talk) 21:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Mabari Hound I started a thread in Talk:Companions (Dragon Age II). I want to invite you to leave your argument there so we can have a discussion about whether or not to leave the mabari hound as a full companion. Thanks! -- 17:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Become admin Hi, I think you should take a look at Dragon Age Wiki:Administrators regarding the role of the admin, what are the expectation from admins in this Wiki and how to become an admin etc.; all the details you want to know about admins are given in that page. If you want my "personal opinion" (which I believe you do, based on your message) regarding the matter I think you need to involve in this Wiki much more than this. Because based on my experience all of the admins of this Wiki became admins after considerable amount of involvement in this Wiki (not just referring to the number of edits they have done). Anyway that is just my "personal opinion" regarding this. TC -- Snfonseka (Talk) 15:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said earlier, it is my "personal opinion". It may be right or wrong. -- Snfonseka (Talk) 15:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Regarding your comment "What I want most is clean a lot of things such as categories on some page that are mixed, categories armors no longer exists in Dragon Age II and they are always noted on the template, or reworked page like Spell (Dragon Age: Origins) or need created like Dragon Age II armor, and delete old images that clutters the Wiki." -- I don't think you need admin rights to do these things. If any of the pages are locked (that you are going to edit) please let an admin know, so he/ she can unlock them for editing, if possible to do so. Also if you are doing any major changes please set a discussion regarding the change before you actually do it. TC -- Snfonseka (Talk) 13:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I have one issue with the edits that you are making to the qunari page The notable "Hornless qunari" is really uneeded since we know of only one Qunari that was born hornless. Until there are more examples there is no need to make a seperate section. Moreover, considering that humans and elves can be considered qunari, the fact that Sten has no horns is a matter of his race and not belief. Balitant (talk) 23:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It does not matter what the game guide says, both in game and the developers have confirmed that "qunari" literally translates as "people of the qun". It even says this on the Qunari page. Anyone who submits to it is qunari. And I will say it right off the bat; today I have seen a few of your edits and I don't like them. They appear to have a lack of objectivity. Balitant (talk) 04:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I am not talking about any game guide, but the Language section of the qunari page. Furthermore, there are codex entries in game that tells of humans referring to themselves of qunari. This comes in addition to the forums of bioware, where the developers of the DA universe state that qunari is not a race but a abstract way of reffering to the people who follow the principles of the Qun. And I don't mean to appear hostile, but it would be a good idea to be more careful with your editing. I have now seen two pages being locked and you have involvement in both (to be fair, I suppose I have some involvement in how the qunari page got locked, but we did end up coming to an agreement in the end). Balitant (talk) 05:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I should been clear about this from the beginning.... I actually found these two pages Free Marches and Kirkwall, with edits that I was not keen on. Checked the history and they were done by you. I made changes (which you can see and reproach me about if you wish) that removed spoilers such as Dumar's death and made changes to the "title" section on the Free marches page. That being said, I then observed the changes you made to the qunari page, edits that we have now discussed, which mirrored the Free Marches "Titles" section. I do not really have issue with the qunari page, in so much as how it appeared you were continuing a trend. Balitant (talk) 05:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I know you. You are from the Vault, am I right? YuriKaslov (talk) 00:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pictures I've noticed you contacted a contributor regarding an image policy (using an image of the last appearance of the character). However, there is no such a thing as this policy as far as I know. If this was in regards to the Anders page and my comments, these were merely my opinion on that page as a fellow contributor, at that time. Anders was both an important character in Awakening and Dragon Age II (possibly more on the latter—I have not finished the game, heh), and since he is a companion, I still do prefer his appearance for Dragon Age II. However, for minor characters like Zevran or Leliana, they have smaller roles in the sequel, and as such, it would make more sense to use their Origins picture for the infoboxes. Again, these are my opinions. There are currently forum posts regarding that particular issue (there's at least two right now). I will be posting a forum post regarding future guidelines so we can actually refer to them in the future. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Qunari page Hi. Not to sound rude, but everything you said was based on your opinion. You can't just change a bunch of pages on the wiki and say it's how the pages are designed. If you want to change the style of the pages, set up discussion page and let the users opine on the subject. Another thing, at the risk of sounding ignorant, you don't have control over the pages, anybody can edit whenever they want. Please don't try to put yourself above others, not even admins can change pages without discussing it first. This is the second time you have tried to put your opinion above the opinion of others (Companions (Dragon Age II) being the first and now D-Day has locked the page. --Davilimap (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Will you please stop replacing pictures with entirely new ones? Request for deletion if you think a picture is redundant, but it is definitely rude to replace an older image with an entirely new one. You're only supposed to replace pictures if they are the same picture, but higher quality. And it'd be nice if you stop replacing portrait images that are perfectly fine with your own. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, it's awfully arrogant to claim that you know better than everyone about images. You are not supposed to replace them. Whether or not an image is better is not up to you, it's up to the wiki. I disagree that image has any sort of emotion--in fact, in the current one, he seems to be smiling. If the length of the image is an issue, it can always be cropped from the original. HelterSkelter (talk) 16:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Then take it to discussion. But don't keep replacing images. HelterSkelter (talk) 17:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Varterral page I really only shifted the pictures around from the gallery to the info box. Considering that it was a better picture (clearer than the one previously place there) and from DA2 I thought that it should be in the info-box. The only picture that I removed was the previous picture in the info-box, one that was very very similar to the first picture in the gallery (well it was until you replaced that picture with the one that I removed). Balitant (talk) 23:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello, I have seen that you are constantly replacing Fenris' current profile picture with one you uploaded. I am not sure if you are aware of this but this wiki recently developed some image guidelines. The bottom policy concerns re-uploads of images. Basically it says, as is customary on most wikis, do not use the upload a new version of this file feature to upload a completely new picture. If you wish to replace Fenris' profile picture, you should upload a new image under a new name and then start a discussion on Fenris' talk page to see if others agree with the change.-- Moving pages I think I already told you about it, but please do not do copy/paste move unless it's for merging contents. This is about keeping the contributions and edit history on the same page. Thank you! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry but I had not much choice for this time, as you know, the developers had made the Harvester a unique creature, and finally it's no longer the case, call the page "The Harvester" while there are several (at least two encountered) is an mistake. Truly sorry, I avoid having to make this kind of thing I also don't like for the reasons you mentioned. :Nice evening my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 22:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You still should have used to use the "rename" feature. Then, you'd only have to add the note you added (regarding the strategy page being about the GoA). There was no page called "Harvester (strategy)" before, only "The Harvester (strategy)", so there was no problem with renaming the pages. It's not like you broke anything by doing it; page histories have been merged to keep contributions to "Harvester (strategy)" (including your recent edit, unlike the Varterral's page back then). ::The only time copy/paste merging are done is if the page "Harvester (strategy)" did exist before and you wanted to merge "The Harvester (strategy)" with it, although merging histories can be done depending on the situation (in that case, ask an administrator to perform the merge as this requires the deletion tool). ::In the future, I usually have talk page on the page where I start the discussion (which is why I'm moving this here). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I understand now why you redirect the discussion here ;). It's true that I had not noticed that the Harvester (strategy) page didn't exist before my action. I take note for all, again sorry, it's true I used to be independent because I'm admin on another Wiki, but it's a bad habit I'll try to be careful, I promise you it will not happen again, nice evening D-day and see soon =). Itachou [~talk~] 23:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've noticed that was also done for Harvester (I didn't see it before making the above comment). It is possible to make the move if the new page only has one edit, and that one edit is only a redirect. The wiki software will automatically delete it for you. This is the only time when deletions from normal contributors can be performed. If I lost you, an example would be like this: "Harvesters" have been created as a redirect with only one edit (that is, the creation of the page), and you somehow want to move "Harvester" to "Harvesters"; you'll be able to rename it without problems. :Otherwise, just poke an administrator for that kind stuff. --'''D. (talk · ) 23:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I understand, I could have rename the two pages without problems because the other pages are redirects pages with one edit. You taught me something ;), I knew we could not rename a page if the future name of the page was already used in another page but I didn't know was that a page accept the rename if it's a redirects pages with only one edit (all this for a normal user of course). Well, you are a good admin =), it's nice to take the time to say me that, merci mon ami et bonne soirée, à bientôt ! Itachou [~talk~] 23:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Mikhael Dryden's version If you put an image of Mikhael Dryden's version of Heavy plate armor, could you do this with other armors he manufactured? If only difference is an appearance of icon, then obviously is no need for the pic. Please consider it. (talk) 20:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dlaish fan